Radiant Aphrodite (Uber Rare Cat)
Radiant Aphrodite is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the The Almighties: The Majestic Zeus and Best of the Best events. Cat Evolves into Megaphrodite at level 10. Pros *Deals massive damage to Aliens. *Very long range with Long Distance attacks. *Decent DPS for her range. *Decent accuracy. *Good health for a long ranged attacker. Cons *Big blindspot. *Long attack animation. *Slow movement speed. Description Strategy/Usage One of the best uses for this unit, besides sniping enemies with good range, is to use their blindspot to stack some in stages that allow this to happen. This strategy could possibly beat Dark Souls before beating Into the Future - Chapter 1 - Floating Continent. It can even be exploited on Deathhawk, making this stage and many others much easier to any player who has her. She is generally considered one of the best ubers you can acquire, her LD allows for many sniping possibilities and her DPS just makes her a dream uber. She can also be used to snipe the enemy base, very similiarly to Nerd Cat. One example of this is Absolute Defence and Vulcanizer. In the case that the opening enemies are extremely weak or non-numerous, a player may try letting the peons hit the base (or a Zamboney Cat) until a decent Aphrodite stack is created. Such stages include No More Bad Dreams and Cave Fillet. If protected properly, this Cat can take down most bosses or strong units easily, especially aliens and long ranged Enemies such as Master A., Alpacky, Le'boin, THE SLOTH, and so on. Since her blind spot is quite large, this unit should be supported by other ranged attacks that fill that weak spot, Bahamut, Ururun and most ubers are good examples. Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A woman with long, flowing hair. She wears a detailed, long-sleeved dress lined with gold rims and roses. She wears a headdress, consisting of a crown, miscellaneous roses and what seem to be leaves. An enormous gold rose, used as an arrow, is held in her right hand, and a stuffed cat in her left. Behind her floats a giant gold bow with a lady entwined in it. Every time she attacks, the stuffed cats appears to dance. *Evolved Form: Now her hair is longer, curlier, golden and has more flowers in it. Her dress has a different design and has more gold parts. The elements of her headdress have grown larger, including a bigger crown (even on her teddy). Her gold rose has opened more, seeming more big and lively. The woman on her bow is now in a different pose and has a different headwear and hairstyle, slightly resembling Valkyrie Cat. The stuffed cat also appears to dance and jump around. Other Appearances Crash Fever Aphrodite is unlockable via the Gacha feature of this game during the collab's period. Merc Storia Aphrodite appears as an Archer-class 4-star unit in this game during the 2017 collab, unlocked by reaching certain %progress in the collab quest. Princess Punt Megaphrodite appears as a scissor attribute member that's available via the Gacha feature in the 2017 collab. Her dress is available for the princess and obtainable via one of the first '6-star & 8-star' dress recipe in this game. Her bow is equipable by the Archer in this game. Gallery Radiant aphrodite-1-.png|Normal form description (EN) Megaphrodite-1-.png|Evolved form description (EN) Aphrodite Ndesc.png|Normal Form Description (JP) Aphrodite Edesc.png|Evolved Form Description (JP) radiantaphroditeattackanimation.gif|Radiant Aphrodite's attack animation AphroditeGIF.gif|Megaphrodite's attack animation Aphrodite E.png|Evolved form full view Aphrodite N.png|Normal form full view C 259 1 L.png C 259 2 L.png Aphrodite full illust.png|from Merc Storia collab Aphrodite Kerihime.jpg|Megaphrodite in Princess Punt Aphrodite_Valentines.png MS-aphrodite-expressionsheet.png|Expression Sheet (Merc Storia collab) Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/260.html Trivia *Based on the Greek Goddess Aphrodite, whose weakness was thoughtlessness. ---- Units Release Order: '<< Anubis the Protector | Catway >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Gacha Cats